Tank Lepanto
| affiliation = Dressrosa | occupation = Army Commander (Viz: Military Captain) | jva = }} Tank Lepanto is the commander of Dressrosa's Self-Defense Army. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Tank is a very huge muscular man with disproportionately small legs. He has a thick dark pointed beard. While participating in the Corrida Colosseum, he wears only a left shoulder guard linked by a chain and a dark skirt with a belt and boots. Personality Tank, because of his choice to ally with Dagama, Elizabello, and several other gladiators just to get the advantage over Bellamy, probably desires to win by any means. This raises a few questions about his level of loyalty to his own kingdom, Dressrosa. He also has the intelligence to pick out Bellamy as the first person to target, since he is one of the strongest competitors in Block B. He is more likely the type of person who can be paid for doing some work as he stated that rather than dreaming big, and believes in taking commands from others and getting compensated. Despite his portrayal, Tank is actually a Riku Family loyalist who struggled under Donquixote Doflamingo's rule. Abilities and Powers Tank has demonstrated to have a lot of strength and fighting ability, since he can wield a spiked ball and chain and use it with ease. The fact that he is an army commander of Dressrosa is another testament to his strength and fighting abilities. He was also able to block one of Bellamy's attacks, although he showed some discomfort in doing so. Weapons He was seen fighting with a large spiked ball on a chain. He is fairly proficient in using it, since he was able to take down a few competitors with it. History Past At some point in the past, Tank gained his status as the commander of Dressrosa's Self-Defense Army. In addition, some time before or during his participation in Block B he was coaxed into fighting for the Prodence Kingdom. Dressrosa Arc Tank Lepanto entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. When Block B's battle royale began, Tank and the other competitors teamed up with the Prodence Kingdom to defeat Bellamy, with the burly man knocking out multiple gladiators to get to their intended target. Tank then came face to face with Bellamy. When Bellamy asked him why he was assisting fighters from a foreign country, Tank, grinning widely, responded by saying that he was only fighting for the money, before lashing out at the Donquixote Pirates member with his spiked ball chain. Although his attack managed to knock several gladiators out of the ring, Bellamy dodged the attack with ease and countered with his Spring Death Knock technique, which Tank manages to block, gritting his teeth in concentration. Sometime later, Tank is seen lying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood, having been beaten by Abdullah and Jeet, who stand victoriously over his prostrate body. His defeat is noted by several viewers, who comment on the dirty tricks that the two terrorists had used to take him down. Sometime after the battle, Tank was dropped down into an underground dungeon along with the other disqualified participants. There, he correctly identified the gladiator Ricky as the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. When the former king removed his helmet and revealed himself, Lepanto was tearfully overjoyed as he explained how his loyalty to the old king never wavered, despite being under Doflamingo's oppressive rule. When Dagama was about to blame Dold for the troubles that various countries have been facing since Doflamingo's ascension to the throne, Tank angrily told him that he knew nothing about what had actually happened ten years ago. Major Battles *Tank Lepanto vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Tank Lepanto vs. Bellamy **Tank Lepanto vs. Abdullah and Jeet Trivia * His name may have originated from the Battle of Lepanto, which took place during the Fourth Ottoman-Venetian War. References Site Navigation it:Tank Lepanto fr:Tank Lepanto Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters